Precious Time
by MultiBlueWhite
Summary: Time will go to War. Its neutrality will fall and its foes will fall to dust as time takes its toll. Samael (OC)/Ares. Yes it is SLASH... BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

Precious Time

_Written by MultiBlueWhite_

AN: I do not own the Dark-Hunter series, Sherrilyn Kenyon does. The only thing I own that pertains to the story is the plot and Samael, God of Time.

"Words"

'_Thoughts_'

Time. It's majesty and complexity enthralled others, even myself at times. It is neutral in the face of adversity, and it walks hand in hand with life and death as all must die in time. Nothing is truly immortal.

I was charged by the Source to maintain time for eternity. I could see anything that had happened, can happen and is happening. However I refused to look at time in such a way. I observed all of history, surveyed some of present and ignored all the future. To act intelligently I must have the lessons of the past. But to look forward to what is to come, I could not know what 'is around the next corner' so to speak.

Many believe that Chronos is the god of Time, but he is merely an aspect, a portion, that of 'Father Time'. I am all of Time.

I am Samael, the God of Time, master over the past, present and future. I walk with Thanatos on my left and Eros on my right. Not the 'cuddly, adorable Cupid' (he hates it when I call him that), but the force that drives life and represents the very conception of ones existence.

May 19th, 2009

Kolasis

_Samael_

I stalked into Stryker's throne room, enraged. He looked up and, to my utmost satisfaction, held fear in his eye.

"Restrain your Daimons!" I snarled.

Stryker's eyes widened further as the situation crashed down upon him. His people had attacked, or at least confronted, he hoped confronted, that wouldn't be so bad, the God of Time. '_SHIT!__'_

"Your forces are getting unruly, I am gaining the belief that our truce is leading them to forget just what and who I am!" I barked. I went further to growl "Get the Daimons to respect the truce or you will find yourself without it." After saying which I span on my heel and stalked out of his throne room.

_Stryker_

I was shaken. I knew that our continued existence relied upon the truce. I knew that no amount of Demons or Daimons, or even other gods for that matter, could win against the Master of Time. I called in all my Generals and various other important figures and told them to gather all the Daimons so I cold reinforce the importance of the truce.

"Gather every man, woman and child just outside so I an address them," I ordered.

_Samael_

I walked into my tower remembering when I build it. Originally it was in it's own realm but then I met Apollymi who I grew to love as a sister. As a result I ended up shifting my tower into Kolasis so as to be with her when the other Atlantean gods imprisoned her. It also helped that she represented the Atlantean force of life and death, which I walked beside in all aspects.

My tower was a foundation in itself. It held together the integrity of Time. All those various gods with powers over Time cause ripples through space which when left unchecked could tear the very fabric of reality apart. My tower anchors Time such that these ripples are negated.

I walked into the centre of the tower and looked up at the 10m wide and 40m long pure diamond hexagonal prism crystal. The strength of the Diamond gives rigidity to the tower. I just stood there waiting. I knew there was nothing I could do to stop this, it was a fixed point in time, unavoidable. The only thing I could change was the circumstances behind it and who caused it.

…

…

…

BOOOOOOOM!

An explosion erupted beneath the tower in its own foundations. Cracks ran up the walls and pillars of my home and I watched with a tear forming in my eye as the diamond cracked… as all my enchantments failed as the runes were ripped from the ground and the very structure itself fell apart.

I flashed out to just outside the door and continued to watch with morbid fascination as the tower started to crumble.

I froze time isolated around the tower placing a stasis at the last second just before the tower collapsed entirely. And flashed out my destination and future set before me.

Olympus

_Zeus_

"This war with the Daimons and Demons has on far enough!"

To this Ares exclaimed, "Finally Father, I have been saying that for centuries." He went on to say, "We should be aiding..."

My eyes widened as I felt ripples in reality. I knew that something was wrong. Space was warping and time… time was… cracked… fracturing… what? I looked at the gods assembled around myself and saw wide eyes and looks of horror return my own. I looked at the world, yes it was there, and then looked at what realms I could and to my further horror saw Samael's 'Timeway Tower' in time locked ruin.

Kolasis

_Stryker_

I walked back into my throne room and was just about to sit down. I had addressed my fellow Daimons, One general said that he could not find everyone in his sections but it's only five Daimons, I'm sure they were on Earth feeding.

…

I walked back into my throne room and was just about to sit down. I had addressed my fellow Daimons, One general said that he could not find everyone in his sections but it's only five Daimons, I'm sure they were on Earth feeding.

Wait… déjà vu.

Hang on…

I saw to my overwhelming fear time distorting, I flashed to Samael's Tower and looked on in horror at the devastation that had befallen it.

_Apollymi_

I felt Kolasis shudder and knew it had really come to pass, the destruction of Time's foundation.

I remembered with fondness my arguments with Samael concerning his neutrality in the various wars and altercations. I understood his argument. After all, time affects everyone equally, it is the force that was before the Universe and will continue after it. It will never end, and thus neither will Samael's existence.

I knew that the destruction of Timeway Tower would sadden Samael. He would become burdened with Time, as he will now need to shoulder the roll of Time's anchor. Meaning that a large portion of his power will be redirected.

I knew this was the start of the fulfilment of a prophesy from the beginning of reality.

"Time will go to War. Its neutrality will fall and its foes will fall to dust as time takes its toll."


	2. Chapter 2

Precious Time

_Written by MultiBlueWhite_

AN: I do not own the Dark-Hunter series, Sherrilyn Kenyon does. The only thing I own that pertains to the story is the plot and Samael, God of Time.

Some characters will be OOC. (E.g. good, benevolent gods)

"Words"

'_Thoughts_'

May 19th, 2009

Katoteros

_Acheron_

I watched with sadness as time crumbled before me. It seemed that Telikos was starting without me. Thank the Source that my wife was safe with Urian at the moment. Then, I saw with wonder and curiosity, as time seemed to freeze why? Why was time collapsing… why did it stop? I briefly remembered my mother mentioning something about Time's Foundation a few millennia back. I passed it off as absurd. I mean master of Time? Completely omnipotent and yet never seen or heard of in battle? But… then again…

"Matera!"

"Yes M'gios?" Apollymi appeared before myself.

"You mentioned a God of Time…"

Apollymi's eyes became infinitely sadder. This surprised me as my mother tended to not care about anyone outside of direct family. And I'm all that's left of that.

"Yes… Samael, The God of Time. I am sure that you have noticed Time's instability at the current moment. This is due to actions against him."

"You mean he is the cause of the breaking of Time?"

"In part. But forces attacked his tower. Breaking ancient enchantments placed upon it since the beginning of our reality, our Universe. The tower… Timeway Tower anchored the ripples in time due to changes in fate and the future. The ripples corrupt time and tear holes in reality. The tower's purpose is to negate these ripples before they tear reality apart."

Acheron's eyes widened, "Why have I never heard of him aside from you once roughly eight thousand years ago? And how do you know him?"

"I will answer the second question first as it leads to the first. Samael was the first god created by the Source. He is assigned with the unending task of maintaining Time. I met him about nine thousand years before I gave birth to you. He was kind hearted and giving to the point that it hurt the hearts of those around him. As master of Time he walks with Life and Death as the neutral force between them, as Time gives life and death in equal amounts for all will die, even us. As one of my minor aspects happened to be life and death we got along famously. We grew to love each other like siblings. Often leaving his realm to come and see me. He was furious when you were born and the other Gods imprisoned me in Kalosis. Upon this he shifted his tower out of his impenetrable realm to Kalosis to be with me. This leads into the first question as since shifting his tower he has not left Kalosis and as a neutral force has never taken a side in the wars of demons and daimons. His neutrality is based upon how time affects all and Samael cannot take a side due to this."

"Then what has changed, who attacked his Tower?"

"Someone, without any form of survival instinct, blew up the foundations of his home, this caused Timeway Tower to crumble. Currently the tower is in stasis and Samael has shouldered being the foundation as is his duty. At the moment no one has any idea as to who attacked him but his vengeance will be swift. I suggest that if he approaches you do not get in his way and ally with him if at all possible."

"Do you mean that he will take a side? Lose his neutrality?"

"Yes. Back at the beginning of the Universe as we know it a prophecy was spoken. 'Time will go to War. Its neutrality will fall and its foes will fall to dust as time takes its toll.' Samael is finally taking a side in the wars and time will ravage his foes."

"Thankyou Matera."

"Your welcome Apostolos remember that I love you, Samael will most likely see you as some sort of nephew, but never underestimate him, he may be small but he is powerful."

As Apollymi faded away I felt a presence appear in the foyer of the palace. I had a feeling that I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Apostolos, Acheron, or as you prefer, Ash."

"Samael, my mother speaks highly of you." I announced as I approached a five foot eight figure wearing a cloak covering his entire body.

He pushed down the cowl and smiled, I was blown away by the shear emotions and happiness exuding from his face.

"I am glad that Apollymi informed you of who I am…" he frowned in contemplation, "Even if it was just a few minutes ago."

I blushed, never since I had become a god had I felt so out of depth. Matera was right; aside from his astounding smile and eyes he was somewhat bland, _insignificant_. It was very difficult to picture him as the single most powerful force in the Universe aside from the Source. He was _very_ unassuming.

"Ash I find myself in need of aid."

"Of course…"

He grimaced at this "No Ash, you do not need or have to call me 'uncle', while it would be nice, I understand your aversion. And speaking of family I should meet your wife in the near future. Apollymi says she is a veritable jewel"

He smiled once more. "I need to access Olympus, things are happening there that I must take part in."

To this I frowned, I hated Olympus, all the gods were _so_ self-centred and quite a few outright bastards and bitches with one certain goddess of the hunt being the 'Heifer Bitch' as Simi called her.

His smile turned into a grin. "Don't worry about Artemis or Apollo. I find myself tiring of their mistakes and failures. I need Apollymi with me, for that I will take care of the twin wastes of space. And the other gods are not as bad as you think. In fact it is your Pantheon that can help them see reason and clear their minds."

My frown deepened '_How was he going to remove the gods of the sun and the moon from the picture? And how can my Pantheon help?_'

My eyes widened in surprise as his grin grew wider, almost impish, and then he said, "You will just have to find out, now wont you?"

Olympus

_Ares_

I was pacing, Father had assigned me with finding out what had happened to Time. Currently Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hecate and Hera were in a meeting concerning the ramifications of this near cataclysmic event. Apollo and Artemis, the twin twerps as I called them, were who knows where. Certainly not doing their jobs as god of the sun and goddess of the moon.

I knew of Samael. Met him back before humanity was thrown back into the 'Stone Age' in 10024 BC. He was such a pacifist that I immediately became intrigued with him. There I was, god of war, forever longing for battle and before me stood the one being in the universe that would never long for the battle nor the unnecessary loss of life, be it honourable or not. We grew close to each other and I would be lying if I claimed that I did not like him in a non-platonic sense. But the he disappeared along with his tower just after Apollymi's attack. I later heard he shifted his tower into Kalosis to be with her. I haven't seen him since.

Suddenly I felt two presences. One I knew. After all he was here when Artemis was struck down by his now wife less then one year ago. The other presence felt more… powerful yet peaceful, ravaging yet restrained, malefic yet mellow… "SAMAEL!"

"Really Ares, do you _need_ to be so abrupt? Or ear-shattering for that matter?" I whipped around at the drawl to see Samael with a bored expression painting his features.

My look of disquiet morphed into a grin. "You knew that I would shout your name when you arrived before you even left, what was it… Katoteros?"

His expression turned mischievous. "Guilty as charged."

Acheron just looked at us both with a droll expression and rolled his eyes. "Gods? You two act more like children."

We looked at each other, our grins widened. We looked back at Acheron and said in unison, "Guilty as charged." Upon which we both collapsed into laughter.

It was so good to see him again. He hadn't changed a bit. It was like he was… timeless… I sobered a bit at this thought.

"Why are you here? Why now?"

"Because Ares, it is time to release the curse placed upon the gods."

"Curse? What curse?" I replied in unison with Acheron.

"Jeez, it's like it's stereo in here. Back in 11081 BC The Atlantean gods went to war against the Greek gods. Remember?"

Yes I do remember, that was the year that everything changed.

"Well a select group of the Atlantean Pantheon placed a curse upon the Greek Pantheon in 9827 BC. A curse of uncaring. They felt that if your Pantheon did not care as much about their people then they would be able to attack more without retribution. What they did not take into consideration is the Source, the balance."

"What happened?" once again Acheron and I played stereo. Samael grinned at this then turned solemn once more.

"The same curse was placed upon the Atlantean Pantheon who took part in the curse and it's planning. Both Pantheons became more self-centred and self-indulging."

My eyes widened in horror at the echoing repercussions of the curse. The fall of Atlantis, the Apollites and Daimons, the destruction of various other Pantheons and the setback in human advancement to just name a few.

Acheron asked, "Why are you acting now?"

"I was neutral in the wars of the 'supernatural' beings. Once my tower was attacked it placed a war banner that I must respond to. You don't think I enjoyed watching the continued repercussions of so many mistakes? But to retain the balance I needed to remain outside of the disputes. Now I am involved I mean to resolve quite a few issues."

I had to ask, "But I have always cared about humanity and many other races Surely the curse should have affected me too."

Samael became saddened at this. "It did, but I could not let you become a shadow of what you were. The future where you did not care about the lives of those in your charge was a bleak one. A god of war that did not care for the lives lost? I could not let it come to pass. It was the one issue in all time so far that I took a side in and altered what would have been."

Samael's eyes became haunted and his voice became hollow… dead. "I paid for my transgression dearly. The Source demands balance, nothing else, and by altering the course of events to a brighter future…"

"You altered the balance," I finished. "What did the Source do to you?"

"For the hundreds of thousands that did not die? Do you think that I did not leave Kalosis for millennia 'just because?' The deaths that would have occurred to the people occurred to me instead. Crucifixion, stabbings, falling off cliffs, beheading… one death each day, one for every being that should have died but did not die the way the they were supposed to. While I love being with Apollymi Kalosis was safer for my tower as I could not protect it properly. It's why I had a standing truce with the Daimons, to avoid confrontation. Prometheus's punishment was child's play in comparison to what the Source did to me. But it was just. Because first and foremost the Source is a being of balance, and balance must be maintained."

To this I replied, "But aren't you meddling now?" while simultaneously Acheron exclaimed, "What do you mean _had_?"

"Yes I am meddling, in a fashion," he replied. Then he looked at Acheron, "Later, needless to say Stryker is shivering in his throne room at the moment thinking of what I will do to him."

"Won't the Source punish you for altering events once more?"

"Not quite because these events are fixed. Prophesised. Acheron here knows all about prophesies and what absolute bitches they can be. As it is these events were foretold thus I can act as I wish in my non-neutrality."

To this Acheron replied, "Prophesies are absolute bitches but they can be manipulated."

"Ah, but I can finally act. Why would I not allow this prophecy to unfold?"

I could see the logic in this explanation. "Why are you here? Now?"

I blushed at the look he gave me. "Because Ares my love," my blush expanded and Acheron looked on in interest at the drama before him, "Events are unfolding and the curse _will_ fall."

_Zeus_

"The corruption of Time is the final straw. We must act. We cannot sit idly by as the world ends."

Clap… clap… clap…

"Well said Zeus, King of the Olympian Gods."

I spun around there at the entrance to the council hall stood Samael with Ares and Apostolos. At his appearance I snarled '_How dare that whore enter my domain._'

Samael smirked, "Clam down Zeus. Apostolos, repeat after me. Dimittam maledicto sunt perpetuae desiderium sui"

Acheron didn't even hesitate. "Dimittam maledicto sunt perpetuae desiderium sui."

I felt a pinch behind my temple and felt a weight that I did not know I carried lift. And then the weight of the past negligence of humanity hit me like a titan's fist. "What did you do?"

Samael answered, "I had Apostolos here lift a curse of eternal self-indulgence from the Olympian Gods. Sadly however not all the gods were affected. Some of the gods and goddesses were already afflicted by greed and desire. I am on a purge and they will be weeded from power. You will not stop me in this Zeus."

"Of course Lord Samael. If I may, who are the gods who were already influenced?" he said in concession while bowing. Acheron looked amazed as the gods before him straightened their spines and looked more concerned as to the events unfolding before them. '_Perhaps Samael is right. What I saw was a mere shadow of who they actually are._'

"I am sure you already know. Aphrodite, who has overcome her errors now and will be forgiven for her indiscretions, Artemis who still indulges and manipulates to save herself and never anyone else. And finally Apollo whose actions against his own children and decedents for the acts of the few must be accounted for."

"Of course my Lord. Yes, I know they are corrupt and must be dealt with."

"You have a lot of work to attend to and many bridges to mend."

"We know." I replied and the rest of the gods behind myself nodded at the truth of the situation.

Artemis's Temple

_Samael_

"ARTEMIS! HERE NOW!"

Artemis appears in the foyer of her temple in a rage. "Who are you to order me… around…?" her eyes widen in fear as she trails off, and rightly so. She isn't the most powerful in the room, even without Acheron.

"Artemis, you have a lot to atone for along with your bastard twin."

Artemis' eyes shifted looking for an escape route, her voice was shaky. "Samael. I thought you were in Kalosis."

"I was, but not now."

"Why are you here?"

"Because you have a lot to answer for…"

"Please spare me, if I die then the moon dies to."

"Ah, you mean the moon which is your greatest crime along with your twin. Yes I know all about that."

Acheron looked surprised at this. "What do you mean?"

I looked at him through the corner of my eye. "Artemis and Apollo are not the true gods of the sun and moon."

Artemis paled. I continued, "They stole the power from the Titans Selene and Helios. It is time they rise from the shadows and regain their rightful place on Olympus."

Artemis screeched, "These powers are mine and that hag wont get them back."

"Ah, dear Artemis, don't forget however that many powers eclipse your own, just as many things can eclipse the moon, and as one of the original powers my power eclipses yours such that no light of the moon can shine. Those powers will be returned and retribution will claim you."

Acheron needed to interject, "But Selene and Helios have been missing for millennia."

I grew sadder, "Yes they have. Imprisoned within cells that are similar to the one that Artemis trapped you in. Not able to escape and their powers negated, Artemis and Apollo drained them of their power over the great celestial beings. Ever since Selene and Helios have been trapped within a stasis merely clinging to life as their essence drains away. NOT ANYMORE!"

I looked to the sky and drew upon the powers at my command and brought Selene and Helios to me. "SELENE, HELIOS HEED MY CALL, COME FORTH AND RECLAIM YOUR POWER!"


End file.
